Wireless image transfer offers a number of benefits in diagnostic imaging applications. The capability to position a digital image detector at an appropriate position relative to the subject that is to be imaged and to obtain an image without the complication of routing a connecting cable between the image detector and a computer or other host processor, has a number of advantages. For example, this capability helps to simplify operator procedures and workflow and to reduce patient discomfort. The wireless transfer feature provides advantages for various types of radiography imaging, in which an image is formed according to exposure energy directed through a tooth or other structure, as well as for image capture using visible or near-visible light.
Dental imaging is one area where wireless image transfer has particular value. The technologist or other practitioner who is performing the image capture function can work more quickly and encounters fewer constraints when positioning an intra-oral camera or radiography detector that is wireless.
As acceptance and use of wireless digital image detectors grows, a number of new problems have been encountered. A small dental practice, for example, may have only one wireless radiography detector or intra-oral camera using wireless image transmission. In such an environment, there is little chance for confusion about which device transmits and which receives the image data. In contrast, a larger practice may use multiple wireless digital image detectors, such as one assigned to each dental treatment chair or grouping of chairs. With two or more detectors at a single location, the likelihood of confusion increases dramatically. Where there are two detectors, for example, each must be assigned to a specific receiving system or problems could result. Sharing the same detector or intra-oral camera between multiple treatment chairs is risky and care must be taken to properly coordinate how these devices and their data are deployed. In an extreme case, image data for a patient could be sent to the wrong receiving system, leading to incorrect diagnosis or even improper treatment.
Conventional wireless data transfer typically uses a wireless networking technology based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, generally termed WiFi, or some other wireless local area network (LAN) standard. With such a system, radio frequency (RF) signals are encoded with the data to be transmitted. Because these signals are at low power levels, IEEE 802.11 and similar networks operate reliably over only a limited distance, so that the transmitter and a receiving access apparatus are usually no further than about 10 m apart. Thus, for a larger practice or clinic, further complexity and confusion in transmission of wireless images is possible, since multiple wireless routers may be needed in order to serve all of the treatment rooms.